In an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN), new data transmissions or retransmissions may result in the transmission of an uplink shared channel (UL-SCH) medium access control (MAC) protocol data unit (PDU) in the form of a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) transport block. The UL-SCH is an uplink transport channel mapped directly to the PUSCH physical channel. A physical layer ACK/NACK transmission is used in the E-UTRAN network to provide feedback information to the transmitter regarding whether a transmitted downlink transport block on the Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) is successfully received or not. Further, an ACK/NACK may be repeatedly transmitted on the uplink in consecutive uplink subframes to allow better reception quality at the receiver side when the channel conditions are poor.